


Ground Control

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Shiro saves Lance from a titan, costing him his life. Now Lance is left to tell Keith, that he is the only survivor out of his group.





	Ground Control

"Lance..." Keith's voice echoed.

'Oh god.'

"Lance!" Keith said louder, kneeling in front of him so they were face to face.

'I'm so sorry.'

"Where's Shiro?" He asked again, he doesn't know how many times Keith's asked now. How can he explain what happened, he was the only one out of them to survive.

'Please don't be mad.'

"Lance.." his voice unsteady.

'Please don't hate me.'

Lance quickly looked up eyes filled with tears, as he gritted his teeth. The look in Keith's eyes, he was just frozen. It looked like those violet eyes were filled with the scene of how Shiro was eaten himself. First the arm, then it just swallowed him hole.

'I should've died.'

"I'm so sorry! It should've been me! Takeshi Shirogane. Matt Holt. Rolo. Nyma. Shay. They were all killed!" Lance sobbed and choked on his own words. "I'm - I'm so sorry Keith! It should've been me! Not him." He couldn't bear looking at Keith straight in the face anymore. He had gone completely still, he couldn't hear or see Keith breathing either.

He never wanted to hurt Keith. Not in any way. 'I'm so so so sorry.'

"Oh god.. all of them." Lance can hear Hunks voice from the crowd.

'I shouldn't have let him save me.'

"N-no... no. That can't be!" Pidge refused to accept the truth, her only brother.

'Matt's head being eaten off, oh god Pidge. Please don't hate me too.'

Lance sobbed, clutching his fists as the memory of all of them replays in his mind over and over again.

"It should've been me.." he whispered to himself.

Nothing but dead silence, heavy breathing from people's rage and fear. The whispers of how they were all going to die, just like Shiro's squad.

It destroyed Lance.

"Lance."

He felt a cold hand over his own, as he looked up to see it was Keith's.

'Why are you holding my hand? You should be punching me to a pulp.'

"Calm down, we have to get going. So don't get emotional right now." He felt the older one pull him up as they rose to their feet.

'I'm being emotional? Why aren't you?'

"Hunk, if we kill or get around the Titans around HQ. We will be able to refuel our gear, and get over the wall. Is that assessment correct?" Keith asked as he walked past everyone looking straight ahead.

'Wait'

"Well, yeah. But there's no way we could do it. Even with you, it's just impossible-"

"I can do it!" Keith exclaimed turning back to face everyone.

'What?'

"I'm strong. Real strong. None of you come close to me. I'll get through them. And kill every last one of them, even if I have to do it on my own!" He raised his sword, to establish his dominance on the situation.

"I have the power to block everyone of those titans in our path, even if I have to do it alone."

"As far as I'm concern you're all weak, pathetic cowards. You'll all die out here without me. You're all unskilled worms, you disappoint me. I'm surprised you've all made it this far."

'What are you doing?'

No one said a thing.

"You can all just sit here, twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done."

"Wait! Keith are you out of your mind! That's crazy!" Hunk tried stopping him.

"You can't be serious!? Right?! This is some kind of joke! There's too many of them!" Pidge tried.

"Keith... please don't." Lance shook his head tears still in his eyes.

'Please don't go.'

Lance was the last person Keith made eye contact with, before looking down at his own reflection in his sword.

'Don't leave.'

"If I can't win than I'll die."

He turned walking towards the edge of of the building.

"But if I will. I live. The only way to win is to fight." And with that he was off, he was off his 3D maneuver gear gas hissing getting quieter as he got more distant from everyone.

'Why. Why do you have to be so impulsive!' Lance thought to himself as he clutched his gear in his hand. Keith was going to die out there alone.

He can't let Keith do this to himself. It's suicide.

"Come on guys! We can't let Keith take all the credit! Getting back there on his own. It'll make us look bad!" Lance exclaimed as he cleared his eyes and ran straight forward following Keith.

"That's surprising." He heard someone whisper.

Pidge face palmed her face, as she furrowed her brows. "Can't believe this is happening."

"Come on! Don't be weak!" Hunk urged others. As Pidge and him followed suit.

As they did they heard others follow, more and more foot steps growing. Everyone running and yelling as they were all on the move.

'Where are you?' Lance asked himself.

He followed the bodies of titans, as he finally caught Keith cutting the nape of a titan and carrying on. Like it was nothing.

"There he is!" Hunk exclaimed.

"He's so fast! How?!" Pidge remarked seeing as the multiple titan bodies on the way would've take at lease 10 minutes to kill. But Keith could do it in a mere 3 or 5.

'He's emotional. He's letting it get to him.' Lance thought, as he knew how close Shiro and him were.

"He can't keep going like this he'll run out of gas!" Pidge informed as before they knew it after one more titan kill for Keith his gas tanks were empty.

'No!'

With that Keith's body fell and plummeted to the roof of a building, as he fell to the ground.

"Keith!" Lance screamed.

"Pidge! We have to get him! Lance! You need to lead!" Hunk shouted.

"What?! I can't-!"

"Just do it!" Pidge and Hunk said in unison as they were already heading towards the direction Keith fell in.

'God. Please why!? Why this? Why him? Why me?'

\---

Shiro was a titan. His arm was back. Keith was alive. Thank goodness.

There were live lost when Lance was left to lead the others to safety.

Keith said that was a causality of war and wasn't his fault.

They now sat outside of the court, they were to testify what they saw.

"Keith.." Lance spoke hugging his knees.

"Yes?" He asked looking up from the ground.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"I told you to stop apologizing. It's fine." He waved his hand.

"You lost Shiro. And because of that you almost let yourself die. Keith please, don't ever do that again." Lance was scared to say more.

Keith was taken back for a bit, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel at fault or anything. I was just mad, sad, angry at myself? I don't know I just, I'm scared to loose Shiro. He's the only family I have left." Keith crosses his arms.

Lance gulped. He had heard rumors about how Shiro and Keith's past, if he was honest he didn't think he was ready to hear his past.

"Ugh!" He heard Keith grunt as he saw him clutch his head.

Lance gasped as he quickly got to his feet. "Keith!"

"...there it is again..." he heard him mutter.

"Are you sure you're not injured any where else on your body?!" Lance worried.

"It's fine just a headache, and a few scrapes and bruises...." he gave a weak smile.

'Why are you lying?'

"Hey, Lance. Please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. It's not good to be so occupied with me, I think we both know I'm very impulsive here." He laughed weakly.

Lance huffed out a sigh. "Alright."

'Yeah, right. Too late for me to not worry.'

"Keith Kogane and Lance McClain!"

'Ah, time to face this.'


End file.
